theislandtifandomcom-20200215-history
Mascot
, a group of 3 mascots.]]Mascots are Fellys who are meetable during most parties on The Island. List of Mascots *Nedd: Music Festival 2011 *Blade: Music Festival 2011 *Z-Stone: Crab Party 2011 *Salaman: Karate Earth Grand Opening Party *DJ Fellrox: DJ Party *Stan Zavior (Known as Sant Zavior during Holiday Partys): ST Patricks Party 2012 *Dusk (Dusk Week) *Steve Sailor: Felly Festival *Lando: Pirate Party *Mika Kora: Fellimpics 2016 Gallery Designs Nedd 2018.png|Nedd Blade New.png|Blade Z-Stone New 2.png|Z-Stone Salaman new.png|Salaman DJ Fellrox 2018.png|DJ Fellrox Stan Zavior 2.png|Stan Zavior Dusk 2016 2.png|Dusk Steve Sailor New.png|Steve Sailor Lando New.png|Lando Mika Kora 2018.png|Mika Kora Playercards Current Nedd Playercard 2018.png|Nedd Nedd Playercard Dark Redd.png|Nedd (With Dark Redd) Blade Playercard.png|Blade DJ Fellrox Playercard 2018.png|DJ Fellrox DJ Fellrox Playercard Beatz 2018.png|DJ Fellrox (With Beatz) Mika Kora Playercard 2018.png|Mika Kora Z-Stone Playercard 1.png|Z-Stone Salaman Playercard.png|Salaman Stan Zavior Playercard.png|Stan Zavior Dusk Playercard.png|Dusk Steve Sailor Playercard 2.png|Steve Sailor Lando Playercard 2017.png|Lando 2012 Dark nedd player cards.jpg|Nedd Xblade player card.jpg|Blade Sala player card.jpg|Salaman (February - July 2012) Salaman player.jpg|Salaman (July 2012) Kuzonplayer.jpg|Kuzon Backgrounds Salaman Background.png|Salaman Z-Stone Background2.png|Z-Stone Purple Felly Background.png|Dawn Spotted Nedd Nedd meet 7.png|Music Festival 2014 Nedd meet 6.png|Music Festival 2014 Nedd meet 5.png|Music Festival 2014 Nedd meet 4.png|Music Festival 2014 Nedd meet 3.png|Music festival 2013 Nedd meet 2.png|Music festival 2013 Nedd meet 1.png|Music festival 2013 Blade X-blade meet 3.png|Music festival 2013 X-blade meet 2.png|Music festival 2013 X-blade meet 1.png|Music festival 2013 Blade Meet 2.png|Sky Festival 2017 Blade Meet.png|Sky Festival 2017 Z-Stone Z-stone spotted1.png|Gopper Party Z-stone meet 5.png|Operation: Super Hero Z-stone meet 4.png|Operation: Super Hero Z-stone meet 3.png|Operation: Super Hero Meet 7.png|Crab party 2013 Meet 6.png|Crab party 2013 Meet 5.png|Crab party 2013 Meet 4.png|Crab party 2013 Meet 3.png|Crab party 2013 Meet 2.png|Crab party 2013 Meet 1.png|Crab party 2013 Salaman Salaman Met Element 1.png|Element Party 2017 Salaman meet op 4.png|Operation: Superhero 2015 Salaman meet op 3.png|Operation: Superhero 2015 Salaman meet op 2.png|Operation: Superhero 2015 Salaman meet op.png|Operation: Superhero 2015 Salaman meet 2.png|Element Party 2013 Salaman meet 1.png|Festival of Water 2013 Salaman 4.jpg|Wind Dojo Salaman 3.jpg|Wind Dojo Salaman 2.jpg|1st anniversary party construction Salaman 1.jpg|Town Fof meet 3.JPG|Festival of Fire 2012 Fof meet 2.JPG|Festival of Fire 2012 Fof meet 1.JPG|Festival of Fire 2012 DJ Fellrox Dj fell3 spot.png|Music Festival 2013 Fellrox Met 2.png|5th Anniversary Party Fellrox 1.png|5th Anniversary Party Nedd Fellrox 4.png|5th Anniversary Party Nedd Fellrox 3.png|5th Anniversary Party Nedd Fellrox 2.png|5th Anniversary Party Nedd Fellrox.png|5th Anniversary Party Fellrox Met 3.png|5th Anniversary Party Fellrox Nedd 1.png|Music Festival 2016 Fellrox met 4.png|Fellimpics 2016 Fellrox Meet 1.png|6th Anniversary Party Fellrox Met Island 1.png|The Island Party Fellrox Met Island 2.png|The Island Party Stan Zavior Stan meet 3.png|Holiday Party 2013 Stan meet 2.png|Holiday Party 2013 Stan meet 1.png|St patricks event 2013 Sant Zavior Meet 1.png|Holiday Party 2016 Sant Zavior Meet 2.png|Holiday Party 2016 Sant Zavior Meet 3.png|Holiday Party 2016 Sant Zavior Meet 4.png|Holiday Party 2016 Sant Zavior Meet 5.png|Holiday Party 2016 Sant Zavior Meet 6.png|Holiday Party 2016 Steve Sailor Steve meet 1.png|Thanksgiving Party Steve meet 2.png|Thanksgiving Party Steve meet 3.png|Thanksgiving Party Lando Lando Met 1.png|Pirate Party Lando Meet 1.png|Throwback Party Trivia *Salaman holds the record for most appearances. *DJ Fellrox and Blade are the only mascots to change there name. **Stan Zavior is the only Felly that has two names and is still keeping the old one, the other being Sant Zavior (For Holiday Partys only.) *Before Lando's new look in November 2017, she was the only mascot to not wear a wig. *It was announced on August 15th, 2019 that Crazy-Al, Kuzon, Shell, Dawn, and Teppo would no longer be mascots on The Island. *Some mascot's real names are: **Nedd Kora **Xenor Blade **Zachary Stone **Salaman Oscuri **Scratch Fellrox **Dusk Oscuri Category:The Island Category:Famous Fellys Category:2011